Kagamine Twins Joke Collection!
by Bagas Cakra Otaku Ganteng
Summary: Berikut ini aku membuat 15 Humor Vocaloid yang menceritakan kegokilan the Kagamine Twins yang super kocak dan koplak! Siap-siap aja sakit perut! Jangan lupa, Pembaca yang baik selalu Read and Review!


Kagamine Twins Joke Collection!

Berikut ini aku membuat 15 Humor Vocaloid yang menceritakan kegokilan the Kagamine Twins yang super kocak dan koplak! Siap-siap aja sakit perut!

Awas: Dialog, Beberapa diantaranya (kemungkinan besar) jayus.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punya Ya Mahmud Eeeh, Yamaha!

KasKus dan sumber-sumber lain yang bikin Humor ini.

Check it out bro!

Punya Tas Baru

Len Kagamine : Rin.. gua punya tas baru donk  
>Rin Kagamine : ooo,,, Tas itu yg ada di kamar mandi bkn?<br>Len Kagamine : Itu Anduk  
>Rin Kagamine : Bkn..<br>Len Kagamine : Truss Apa?  
>Rin Kagamine : Gayung..<br>Len Kagamine : !&!*!

XD

Tusuk Gigi yang hilang

Rinto Kagamine: RIIIIINN! Siapa sih yang selalu habisin tusuk gigi di meja makan?  
>Baru tadi pagi Rinto isi, masih penuh.. Ehh 3jam uda habis, emang ada orang yang makan tusuk gigi ?<br>Rin Kagamine : wah saya tidak tahu Kak, coba aja tanya kak Lenny..  
>Len Kagamine : saya juga tidak tahu Kak, soalnya tiap kali saya habis pakai selalu saya kembalikan<br>Rinto Kagamine :!^!%

XD

Minjem Duit

Rin Kagamine : Len,gw gk bawa duit,boleh gk w minjem uang Rp.2000 Aja  
>Len Kagamine : Gk ada Rin..<br>Rin Kagamine : Emang lhu ada duit berapa?  
>Len Kagamine : Ada Rp.15.000-<br>Rin Kagamine : !$!&

XD

Jumlah Pisang

Kiyoteru Hiyama:"bapak punya kebun pisang... di kebun tersebut ada 90 pisang,  
>diambil Len Kagamine 10...Jadi tinggal berapa Lenny?<br>Len Kagamine :"tinggal 90 pak..!"  
>Kiyoteru Hiyama:"salah.."<br>Len Kagamine:"Bapak yg Salah... yg betul tuh 90"  
>Kiyoteru Hiyama:"kenapa bisa?"<br>Len Kagamine:"Setiap ane Ngambil pisang di Rumah Bapak...Pasti Bapak  
>Bilang begini ..Woi bocah edan jangan ngambilin pisang gw,turun lho.."<br>Kiyoteru Hiyama:"(^%$#%&(*"

XD

Gitar Baru

Rin Kagamine : Gue punya gitar baru doonk...  
>Len Kagamine : Mereknya apa?<br>Rin Kagamine : GIBSON  
>Len Kagamine : Jah Gibson...<br>Rin Kagamine : Emang gitar lo merek apa?  
>Len Kagamine : NOKIA<p>

XD

Britney Spears

Len Kagamine:"oi Rin.."  
>Rin Kagamine:"ape Len?"<br>Len Kagamine:"dirumah gw ada Britney Spears lho... yg suka ngeberesin rumah,  
>nyuci piring,nyuci baju dsb"<br>Rin Kagamine:"itu pembantu

XD

Mancing

Rin Kagamine : Len,Mancing di sungai yuk..  
>Len Kagamine : Males Ah klo mancing di sungai..<br>Rin Kagamine: Kenapa?  
>Len Kagamine: Mending Mancing di Selokan<br>Rin Kagamine: Klo di selokan dapet apa biasanya?  
>Len Kagamine: Jentik Nyamuk<p>

XD

Belajar Mengeja

Kiyoteru Hiyama : Mari Belajar Mengeja… Rin… Coba M-E-N-Y-E-L-I-D-I-K-I  
>Rin Kagamine : Menyedikili<br>Kiyoteru Hiyama : Salah… Coba Kamu Len…  
>Len Kagamine : Menyelidiki<br>Guru : Benar…. Len Sekarang coba ini apa B-E-R-P-A-R-T-I-S-I-P-A-S-I  
>Len Kagamine: Berpartisipisipasi<br>Guru : Salah.. Coba Rin  
>Rin Kagamine : Lenny Lagi Berak Pak…!<p>

XD

Neru Nyari Rin

Neru Akita : Eh Lenny…  
>Len Kagamine : pa?<br>Neru Akita : Rin mana ya?  
>Len Kagamine : Ke rumah si Teto…<br>Neru Akita : emang Ngapain dia kesana?  
>Len Kagamine: Ngawinin Semut…<p>

Neru Akita : &^!*&^!

XD

Baru mengenal Hape

Len Kagamine : " Kenape loe Rin ? pagi – pagi sudah cemberut ?"

Rin Kagamine : " Ini Len, Hp Rin, pulsanye ngak masuk – masuk nih."

Len Kagamine : " Kenape nggak telpon customer servicenya aja ?"

Rin Kagamine : "Udeh Len, tapi Gue dibo'ongin."

Len Kagamine : "Dibo'onging Gimana ?"

Rin Kagamine : "Katanye kalo mo ngomong Sama operatornya, teken pager. Gue udah seharian teken pager di luar, Ntu operator kaga ada yg nonggol satu pun, ampe pagernye udah doyong nih."

Len Kagamine : "Masih bagus loe kaga disuruh tekan bintang !"

XD

MU VS Arsenal

Rin Kagamine : Len.. MU ama Arsenal lu megang mana?  
>Len Kagamine : MU…<br>Rin Kagamine : Kira kira berapa scorenya?  
>Len Kagamine : MU 0,1 – 0 Arsenal<p>

XD

Barangkali  
>Kiyoteru Hiyama sedang mengajar murid-muridnya Bahasa Indonesia<p>

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Anak-anak, buatlah kalimat dengan kata 'Barangkali'. Ada yang mau mencoba?  
>Neru Akita: Saya pak! Barangkali… Lenny bisa jadi pacarku.<p>

Haku Yowane: Cieeee…. Neru Pacaran sama Len ni ye!

Len Kagamine:{Tersenyum)

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Bagus! Sekarang Mikuo Hatsune.

Mikuo Hatsune: Iya ,pak! Barangkali guru Kiyoteru adalah guru terganteng dikelas ini.

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Luar biasa! Sekarang giliranmu, Lenny. Coba kamu

Len Kagamine: Gampang! Pasir, batu, kerikil dan lele dumbo adalah BARANGKALI!

Kiyoteru Hiyama & Murid-murid: ?

XD

Salah Pegang

Len Kagamine mengantarkan Adiknya, Rin Kagamine berobat ke dokter, naik sepeda motor.  
>Len Kagamine: Ayo Rin, naik boncengan, jangan lupa pengangan yang erat ya.<br>Rin Kagamine: Iya, ini juga Rin sudah pegangan erat koq.  
>Len Kagamine: Jangan lupa pengangannya yang erat ya, Rin! (kata Len Kagamine lagi mengingatkan)<br>Rin Kagamine: Iya, Rin sudah pegangan yang erat, cerewet amat.  
>Len Kagamine: Ok, kalo begitu kita berangkat ya, Rin.<p>

Len Kagamine lalu mulai meng-gas motornya, lalu terdengar benda jatuh BRUAAAAKKKK!  
>Len Kagamine kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Rin Kagamine terjatuh dari motornya.<p>

Len Kagamine: Lho koq bisa jatuh sih, Rin? Rin gak pengangan ya?  
>Rin Kagamine: Rin malah pegangan yang erat koq!<br>Len Kagamine: Memangnya Rin pengangan dimana?  
>Rin Kagamine: Di pagar rumah.<br>Len Kagamine: "$%^&(#….."

XD

Belajar Pepatah

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Neru, Coba lengkapi pepatah ini. Air beriak…

Neru Akita: Tanda tak dalam, pak!

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Good! Sekarang Teto, Berat sama dipikul, Ringan sama….

Teto Kasane: Ringan sama dijinjing pak!

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Very good! Sekarang Rin Kagamine, Air susu dibalas dengan apa?  
>Rin Kagamine: Air susu dibalas dengan… air kopi item, jadi kopi susu deh!<br>Len Kagamine: Hahahahaha!

Teto Kasane, Neru Akita, Kiyoteru Hiyama: ^%&!%!^!

XD

Percakapan Rin Kagamine dan Beckham (Awas Gak jelas!)

Tulalilut... tulalilut HP Beckham Terbunyi...  
>Beckham : Hello?<br>Rin Kagamine : Halloww... iki lho...Rin...Rin...yu know dapid bekam?  
>Beckham : yes I'm David Beckham<br>Rin Kagamine : Really? (Beneran)  
>Beckham : Yes<br>Rin Kagamine : I Ask,yu hous is dimana i wan to ke Hous yu,,(rumah kamu dimana aku ingin ke rumahmu)  
>Bechkam : What did you Say?<br>Rin Kagamine : I Sey,I wan To Kucluk Kucluk... to yu Hous..  
>Beckham : what Kucluk Kucluk?<br>Rin Kagamine : iku lho opo yo? o iyo Kucluk Kucluk Is "Go"  
>Beckham : are You Okay?<br>Rin Kagamine : no what what(tak apa apa)  
>Beckham : Hmm?<br>Rin Kagamine : Yo Wis... wisan Demen telpan Telpon ne... kite ne arep ngumbah Baju (ya udah... udah dolo telpan telponya sayanya mau nyuci baju)  
>Bechkam : ($&amp;(!^$?<p>

XD

Sekian!  
>Ingat! Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang. Tapi, jangan berlebihan! Ntar dikira sinting dong!<p>

Oh iya kelupaan! Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan komentar dan Read and Review!

Akhir kata dari saya: REVIEW!


End file.
